


食用

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 一方通行研究所时期过去捏造。会有令人不适的内容。
Kudos: 7





	食用

实验A16295进行已经超过一周了。白色实验体坐在墙角，远远地望着房间另一边的两个实验体。

在长时间没有摄入食物的情况下，变成现在这副场面也理所应当吧。

被关在狭窄的房间里的孩子啃食将死同伴的手臂，一开始还会因为生肉的腥臭味而呕吐，而几天后进食时就已经完全没有困扰的样子了。

被食用着的孩子一动不动，连声音都发不出来，白色实验体不知道他还能不能感知到疼痛。

血液填满地面细小的缝隙，藤蔓一样缓慢地延伸到白色实验体脚边。而白色的孩子并没有闪避的意思。眼下要做的只有避免一切不必要的能量消耗，他使用能力消除身体内部的不适感，继续不知结果的等待。

尸体逐渐腐败的味道很臭，牙齿与生肉摩擦的味道很吵，在极度饥饿的状态下外界干扰变得愈发难以忍受，于是白色实验体开启了反射。

他在绝对的安静和人造的清洁感中逐渐失去了意识。

他梦见自己的肢体被人类的牙齿切割开来，然而由于痛觉体验的缺失，他对施加在自己身上的暴力缺乏实感——不管是在现实亦或是梦境中都是这样。

食用和被食用到底有什么差别？无数实验中不同的分支，冰冷数据中的几个字符，牲畜一样被消耗掉的数不清的孩子，被抹去的实验番号，只有他一路存活了下来，被日渐物化成一个失去温度的对照。

再次醒来的时候，房间里已经只剩下自己一个人。手臂上插着针头，白色实验体循着针管望向挂在点滴架上的药袋，大概是某种营养液吧。

这预示着实验结束了。他是这场实验中最后的，大概也是唯一的存活个体。他不知道那个啃食同伴尸体的男孩最后去了哪里，但是像是野兽一样撕咬着内脏的景象在白色实验体的心中留下了淡淡的痕迹。

人肉是什么味道呢，白色实验体望着缓慢滴落的药液，漫无边际地想。

他在很久以后的未来，在咀嚼克隆人的手指的时候尝到了人肉的味道。

那并不美味。

end.


End file.
